Of Thieves And Lovers
by Bedbug24
Summary: When Cosette is stolen away, Marius will do everything it takes to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

            Cosette sat at the desk in her room, writing with her father's old quill.  The room was bathed in the spring sunlight, shedding enough light for the young woman to see what she wrote.  Cosette was bent low, concentrating hard on the words she recorded.  Her mind solely on her work, she didn't hear the sound of the door opening and closing.  

            Marius stood by the door after entering, watching Cosette write at the old oak desk.  His face and eyes softened in love for his beautiful wife as he gazed in adoration at her form.  After a few moments, Cosette laid the quill aside and folded up the parchment she had been writing on.  She opened a drawer and laid it in there, locking it after closing.  Marius cleared his throat.  Cosette jumped out of her chair and spun around, startled at the abrupt noise.  Her entire body was tense, her eyes fierce.

            Then she saw who it was.  Cosette relaxed completely and walked over to Marius with a smile on her face.  "Marius, don't sneak up on me like that!" she chided lightly as they embraced.

            "Oh, but it's so much fun!" Marius replied as they parted.  He still kept his hands on her, holding her close but their bodies not touching.  They both smiled all the wider as they looked at the other's face.

            "You, sir, are supposed to be a gentleman, and, as I recall, a gentleman does not sneak up upon a lady like a thief," Cosette continued.

            "Well, then call me a robber, Cosette, for I have stolen your heart as you have stolen mine," he answered.  They pulled closer together and shared a passionate kiss.  Arm in arm, they exited the room and went downstairs to the sitting room.  They sat on a couch and snuggled as closely as possible.  The fire that had been started in the morning was still burning high, thanks to Cosette.  Above the mantle hung a portrait of her father, Jean Valjean.  It was a close-up of only from his shoulders up.  His face was serious and proud, but his eyes smiled in themselves.  One could even imagine the painter had captured the ever-constant twinkle within.

            Leaning against her husband, Cosette sighed as her eyes once more ran over the painting.  "I miss him so," she said softly.

            Marius nodded.  "I know.  Me too.  He was more of a father to me than my actual father was.  Such a good man, Jean Valjean was."

            Unshed tears formed in Cosette's eyes.  "Yes, he was the only father I ever knew, and he's the only father I ever wanted or want."  She looked up into Marius' eyes.  "In some way, I see a bit of him in you.  You have that twinkle in your eye when you see me, just the way he did, even when things go wrong."

            Marius stared deeply into Cosette's eyes.  "You made us both so very happy, Cosette.  So very happy."

            The lovers pulled closer together and shared kiss after blissful kiss on the couch.  It took them both back to the days of courtship, when they'd sit out in the square all night, every night, talking, kissing.  They pulled apart briefly as Marius rolled over on top of Cosette, stretching out over her body.  Again and again they kissed as they both totally gave themselves to the one they loved. 


	2. Chapter 2

            Marius opened his eyes as the morning sunlight flitted into the bedroom.  Glancing down, he realized Cosette had made a pillow of his chest.  There she lay, innocent as a child in his eyes.  How he loved Cosette!

            Gently, he laid her head on her own pillow and rose from the bed.  At his sudden movements, Cosette awakened.  Watching him dress for a moment, she lifted her head.  "Marius?  Where are you going?" she asked softly, still tired.

            He turned and looked at her.  Her eyes were soft and inquisitive; a light smile ran across her lips.  All his features softened.  She could make his heart melt at any time.  

            "Into town.  We're running low on some things.  Flour and the like," he replied.  Cosette started to get up.

            "I'll come with you."

            "No, Cosette," Marius answered.  She stopped, a puzzled look crossed her face.  Marius explained.

            "I'll only be gone a minute.  There's no need for you to get up just to go to town and come back.  I'll get what we need and be back faster than you can say my name."  He walked towards the door.

            Cosette smiled.  "Marius."

            He stopped and turned, smiling brightly.  "Very amusing, Cosette."  He winked and was gone.

            Touisant, the maid, entered the room a little while after Marius left.  "Cosette, don't tell Marius I said anything, but stay up here in your room.  Pretend to be asleep again when he returns.  The rascal has something in store for you."  The elderly woman smiled brightly.  "I remember what it was like to be in love."

            Cosette smiled.  "What was your husband like, Touisant?"

            "Oh, he was a good man.  He always made sure that the children and I were never hungry, even if it took his evening meal away to feed us.  He was generous and loving."

            "What became of him?"

            Touisant's face fell slightly.  "You remember the epidemic long ago?  Perhaps not; you were just so little, then.  Anyway, he caught the fever and passed on.  My children were grown and out of the house by then."  Then the maid brightened up.  "Ah, well.  Such is life.  Don't be sad at my misfortune, Cosette.  You have a very bright future with Marius."  She left the room and closed the door.

            Marius walked briskly down the street, glancing around at the little town.  Many people passed, greeting the newlywed warmly and asking how things were.  Marius was very glad to talk to them about Cosette.  He was his pride and joy.

            Then he passed a man who looked oddly familiar.  They both stopped, examining the other closely, as if they'd known each other but couldn't quite figure out who it was.  Then the other man spoke.

            "Marius Pontmercy?"

            "Cajon Aqueous?"

            Suddenly, both men shook hands warmly and patted the other heartily on the back.

            "Marius, it's been so long!"

            "It's great to see you again, Cajon!"

            "I thought you'd died in the revolution."

            "No, no.  Oh, there's so much to catch up on."

            "I know.  I recently began to wonder what had become of you, old man."

            "Old man?  You're getting no younger yourself, Cajon!"

            The two friends continued on together, sharing their pasts and presents.  Marius' face lit up when Cajon inquired about hearing of Marius' marriage.

            "Yes, it was two months ago last week.  My wife is a beautiful young woman.  I love her so much and she makes me incredibly happy."

            "What's her name?" Cajon asked.

            "Cosette."

            "Cosette," Cajon repeated.  "That means 'little thing'."

            "Yes, she's such a delicate woman, but lovely all the same."

            "Who's her father?"

            "The late Jean Valjean.  Well, not biologically, but he's the only father she's ever known.  It takes a long time to explain, Cajon."

            Cajon stopped short.  "Did you say Jean Valjean?"

            Marius went on a few steps before turning back.  "Yes, why?"

            "I was a young chimney sweep.  I was on my way back from a recent cleaning.  I had a coin in my pocket, but I tripped and it went rolling.  A man was passing me and he stepped on it.  I thanked him, but he pretended not to know there was a coin under his foot.  I let him have it.  I filed a complaint to the warden Javert, who told me his name.  Jean Valjean."  His eyes went fiercely bright.  "The thief, the lousy thief!"      

            Marius gripped Cajon's shoulders roughly and shook him.  Cajon pushed Marius away, but Marius was determined.  "That was the past, Cajon!  He became a different man!  If he wasn't born, I wouldn't be here, and neither would Cosette!  Are you going to hold a grudge against this man because he took your coin long ago?"

            Cajon glared.  "I needed that coin.  My family and I needed it!  Don't you remember how hard the times were?  They still are!  But it was worse then.  We needed it!  I could have bought the medicine my sister needed with that coin!  But she didn't get the medicine.  She died, Marius!  She died because of that man!"

            Marius held himself back from attacking Cajon.  His eyes were alive and bright and angry.  "I'm sorry your sister died.  Really, I am.  I know what that kind of pain is like.  But don't you _dare_ blame Valjean for her passing!  It wasn't his fault!  It wasn't anybody's fault!  Many people respected him.  They still do."

            "You mean he's dead?"

            "I said earlier, 'The late Jean Valjean.' Yes, he's passed on."

            "The thief deserves it."

            Marius couldn't hold himself back any longer.  With a wild yell, he flung himself upon Cajon and began to punch him.  Bystanders gasped and crowded around to see what was happening.  

            "Take it back!"

            "NO!"

            Cajon freed one of his arms from Marius' knee and punched his chest.  Marius fell back and Cajon leapt upon him.  But before Cajon was on him, Marius raised his legs and kicked out, his feet hitting squarely into Cajon's stomach.  He fell back, giving Marius time to stand up.  Cajon lay on the street, clutching his stomach, groaning in severe pain.

            "I never thought it would come to this, Cajon.  But you wouldn't quit.  So now you pay for your words.  I no longer consider you a friend," Marius announced.  He walked off, wiping blood from his nose with a handkerchief.


End file.
